


Shop of Wonders

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas and omegas have long since risen above their biology and Jensen has always been told there's more to life than being barefoot and pregnant. Unfortunately that's just what he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepherim_ml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/gifts).



> Original warnings from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings_: J2 - NC-17 - A/B/O, knotting, mpreg, playing with stereotypes, bottom!Jensen, angst and schmoop.

_"It's not how you want to be seen, Jensen." His mother's voice sounded too loud even in their spacious kitchen. "You are more than your basic biology. Omegas don't need to be barefoot and pregnant."_

_Jensen sighed and nodded, knowing better than to argue with his mother when she was going on about omega rights. It wasn't like she was the only one that thought the way she did and a part of Jensen knew that she was right. Jensen took a step back from the stove he had been working at._

_"I think maybe accounting could be nice for you?" His mother continued talking, practically pushing Jensen away. "Maybe you should go to Stanford? They are supposed to be really good for omegas."_

_He hated that it was alright for a beta to slave away at the stove, but as an omega he was considered weak and old fashioned when he wanted to work in the kitchen. He was tired of hearing that he should think of the omegas before him, the ones that never had a choice. In truth, he didn't think he had a choice either._

 

Jensen closed the door to his small apartment and leaned back against the door, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down some. It was one of the days he wondered if maybe he should have listened to his mom and gone into accounting instead. The store he worked at wasn't big, but it was the most popular store for baby supplies in town and that meant that Jensen spent his day surrounded by pregnant people and young parents. It was as close as he could come to what he really wanted, but sometimes he asked himself if it was really worth it. 

At least his apartment was a safe haven where he could be himself for a few hours. And he knew that despite how much his parents complained about the job he had chosen for himself, they were happy that he was a self-supporting omega.

The problem was that he really didn't want to be.

With a sigh, he walked through the apartment and he could feel himself relax as he walked into the kitchen. For the first time all day, he could be himself. Here, no one would look strangely at him for humming softly when he cooked, or for the way his hand fell down to his belly at the times he thought of how it would feel to have life grow inside of him. Pushing away the thoughts of the day, he focused on making food instead, letting the monotonous movement of chopping up vegetables ground him. The radio played softly in the background, and by the time his salad was complete, he felt as close to content as he had done lately. 

So maybe it wasn't his dream life and maybe he wasn't exactly happy but things were as good as they could be at the time. And when Jensen poured himself a glass of wine and went into the living room, he did so with a small smile on his lips.

-¤-

"Jensen, I'm heading out for lunch, you're on your own for an hour!"

Before Jensen had time to answer he heard the bell above the door chime, telling him that Amy was already out of there and Jensen made his way towards the counter instead of hiding in the back folding baby clothes. The store was empty and Jensen expected it would continue to be; it was already after lunchtime for most people and Jensen jumped up on the high stool behind the counter, reaching for his crossword puzzle and settling in for a slow hour. 

To his surprise the door opened again within mere minutes and first he thought it must be Amy who had forgotten something but when he looked up he saw that the big shape, backlit by the sun outside, could not be his petite co-worker. 

"Hello and welcome to Little Shop of Wonders," Jensen greeted with a bright smile, quickly pushing the crossword aside. 

"Er...thank you," a deep voice said and the person walked forward and as he did so Jensen got his first clear look.

Alpha.

That much was clear in just one look and Jensen's eyes trailed over long legs, narrow hips and waist and a broad chest and shoulders and Jensen knew he shouldn't notice, he shouldn't be drooling over an alpha in a baby store. Nothing good could come from it. 

"How can I help you?" Jensen asked.

The alpha in question walked closer and Jensen was met with long hair that curled slightly against the collar of his coat and eyes that he just couldn't pinpoint the color of.

"I'm looking for something for a baby," the alpha said with a smile that Jensen knew he would be dreaming of for weeks. 

"Then you've come to the right place," Jensen said, pushing the weak and stupid omega responses away. "How old is your child?"

At those words the alpha looked up from where he had curiously been exploring the small toys and teething rings that were displayed on the counter.

"What? Oh no, I'm just a proud uncle so far, no kids of my own yet," he answered with a smile that cut deep dimples into his cheeks. "And being an uncle is an excuse to spoil someone rotten. Can you help? And oh, I'm Jared. Jared Padalecki."

"I can," Jensen said with a nod, trying to focus back on his customer instead of any other thoughts that really shouldn't be in his mind to begin with. "How old is your…"

"Nephew," Jared told him, still smiling when Jensen walked around the counter. "Ricky, he's...well, two days."

Jensen looked back over his shoulder as he lead Jared deeper into the store, walking past rows of baby blankets and soft toys and he was surprised and slightly unnerved to find Jared watching him and not the colorful items surrounding them.

"Two days isn't very old," Jensen said and he almost winced even as he said it. "Obviously. So, what are we looking at here. Blankets? Teething rings? Rattles?"

He listed off the most common things that people bought for children that weren't their own, knowing full well that price more than practicality was the drawing factor.

"No," Jared protested. "Nothing like that; little Ricky deserves the best. They bought this really old, second-hand crib thing for when he's a bit older and I can't have him sleep in that. He's my first nephew, he needs to sleep in style!"

Jensen couldn't help but turn and look at the alpha in front of him. The man was each and every one of Jensen's dreams, wet or waking, come true and he didn't really know how to hide the emotions coursing through him. 

"We've got these quite wonderful crib-beds," Jensen said slowly. "He might be a bit young right now, but the bed will grow with him."

He walked over to the furniture in question even though he was sure Jared would say no: the item was expensive, after all and he couldn't really see someone buying it for a child not their own. To his surprise Jared fell to his knees in front of it, running his fingers over the carved wood and eagerly exploring the adjustable bed.

"It's brilliant," he said, looking up at Jensen. "Do you deliver?"

"You haven't even asked the price for it," Jensen said without really thinking it through.

"I can afford it," Jared said with a shrug. "Why work crazy hours at the office if I can't spoil my nephew rotten?"

His words made Jensen once more take in the man's appearance, the charcoal grey suit and how the fabric stretched over strong thighs when Jared pushed himself up again and Jensen forced out his perfect customer smile to try and hide the way this alpha made him feel.  
"I guess that would be a good reason to work," he agreed. 

"And maybe some soft toys," Jared said, turning and walking over to the big shelf where Jensen had just been putting up rows and rows of toys before Amy left. "I'm thinking a little pup."

Jensen couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at that and too late did he remember the tilted mirror above the toy display and he jumped slightly when Jared laughed and Jensen looked up to meet his gaze in the mirror. 

"I take it that you don't like dogs?" Jared asked with an amused smile. 

"I don't mind them," Jensen said slowly. "But it's not me you're buying things for."

"No," Jared said and reached for a kitten to go with the puppy. "I guess he can get to decide for himself which animal is better."

"I didn't mean to…" Jensen protested but Jared just waved it off.

"Cats and dogs go better together than people think," Jared said with a smile. "And considering my brother has both, I think it would be fitting that Ricky does as well."

All Jensen could do was follow Jared back to the counter and he tried to focus on the computer more than his customer as he asked the needed questions to deliver the bed to Jared's brother. He was sure he could feel Jared watching him but Jensen focused on his job and when he handed over the receipt along with one of their flyers he did so with what he hoped was a polite smile. 

"Thank you for shopping at Little Shop of Wonders, Mr. Padalecki."

Jared looked at him before taking the bag with the two stuffed animals inside and with a small smile and a nod he turned and walked out of the store, leaving Jensen to indulge in fantasies and he didn't even comment when Amy arrived back late from lunch. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared stood looking at the store across the street, wondering just what he was thinking, coming back to the store just little over a week later. He had, in fact, been there the day before but Jensen hadn't been in and he had left without buying anything. He tried to not think of just what that meant. 

When he crossed the street he saw Jensen kneeling on the floor in the middle of the store, carefully putting together a crib and frowning when he looked from the pieces he was holding and then down on the assembly manual spread out beside him. The young woman Jared had seen leaving the store the week before was at the counter, re-filling the displays, but there didn't seem to be any customers in the store yet and he was pleased that he could come in during his lunch hour and didn't have to wait until the afternoon when there was no doubt that couples would be there, taking up all of Jensen's time. 

Jared knew it was wrong of him to be as obsessed with the omega as he was. Clearly Jensen was strong, just as omegas should be and he wouldn't want some knothead courting him, and yet Jared couldn't stay away. The bell chimed when Jared pushed the door open and Jensen turned around to look at him, green eyes widening slightly.

"Mr. Padalecki," he said, leaning back slightly on his heels. "Welcome back."

The woman over at the counter turned around as well and even from the distance Jared could tell that she was a beta, just like he would have expected of someone working in a store like that.

"Jensen," Jared said with a smile. 

A frown creased Jensen's brow and stumbled slightly when he got up and Jared itched to reach out and offer a steady hand, but before he could take a step forward Jensen found his balance.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and only then did Jared realize Jensen had never introduced himself the first time they met, not that he needed to.

"You're wearing a nametag," the beta at the counter called out, clearly giving away the fact that she was listening in. 

Jensen looked down at the small nametag pinned to his chest but even so Jared could see the blush creeping up his cheeks and Jensen reached up to scratch awkwardly at his neck.

"Right. So, what can I help you with, Mr. Padalecki? Any problems with your purchases?"

If he was honest with himself Jared hadn't really thought things through before he went into the store but he was sure that _I wanted to see you again_ wouldn't buy him any favors with Jensen so he tried to look relaxed as he smiled.

"I just need to get Ricky a few more things."

It had obviously been the right thing to say because Jensen huffed out a surprised laugh and Jared decided the he should probably try to put in a few extra hours that week if possible, considering how much money he was sure he would spend on stuff for Ricky in the near future. 

"We haven't really gotten that many new things in yet," Jensen said, turning around to look at the things his co-worker was taking up. "Oh, but I mean, all kids should have one of these."

Jared followed him to the counter and watched as Jensen reached across it to get to a box that was balanced on the stool behind the counter. And maybe he did take the opportunity to look at Jensen's ass for a second; he really didn't think he could be blamed for it. 

"Here!"

When Jensen turned around Jared couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw the tiny little baby clothing in Jensen's hands.

"Is that..."

"A stormtrooper onesie", Jensen said with a nod. "Really, can you say no to it?"

In truth, Jared couldn't. The little piece of clothing was amazing but he thought it might be Jensen's pleased grin when he asked if he could get it giftwrapped that really sealed the deal and Jared knew that he would be back to the Little Shop of Wonders much too soon. 

-¤-

"Again?"

A blush crept up Jensen's cheeks and Jared grinned, he was sure that the man hadn't meant to say that out loud but Jared couldn't really blame him. It was Jared's third time back in the store in less than two weeks and if he wasn't so pleased to see Jensen again he would feel ashamed of himself. Jensen seemed to remember that he was in a store and he quickly put down the baby clothing he had been folding.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say is welcome back, Mr. Padalecki. What can I help you with today?"

Jared slowly made his way over to where Jensen was standing, trying to come up with an answer to that because he really hadn't been thinking further than meeting Jensen again and his gaze landed on the table covered with baby clothes that Jensen was staying by. 

"Well, Ricky loved the onesie I bought the first time so I figured I'd get him some more."

"He loved it, huh?" Jensen said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Considering the fact that Ricky was barely two weeks old, he hadn't really done more than throw up on said onesie but Jensen didn't need to know that. And Jeff had already made enough fun of Jared for the way he was pining over an omega. 

"Of course he did," Jared said, walking over to pick up one of the small pieces of clothing. "Maybe this one?"

He really just wanted to ask Jensen out right then and there, but he knew from experience that omegas didn't take kindly to alphas stepping in and trying to take control so he forced himself to make small talk with Jensen while the two of them picked out four onesies for Ricky. Jensen folded them up neatly and walked over with them to the counter, preparing to wrap them up and Jared couldn't help noticing how careful the man was as his fingers smoothed out the wrinkles. Maybe it was the omega part of him that made him so good at his work, but Jared was careful to not say anything like that, knowing he'd probably be banned from the store if he did so he tried to not think of how good care Jensen would take of any future kids. 

"You've worked here long?" Jared asked as he leaned against the counter, ignoring the alpha part of himself.

"Really?" Jensen said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that the customer version of _do you come here often_?"

Jared groaned and shook his head slightly in embarrassment and he kept quiet when Jensen handed over the bag and Jared pushed his credit card back into his wallet before grabbing it. It must be hard enough for a strong omega to work as such a stereotypical place as a baby store; Jared should know better than to drag attention to it. 

"I'm sorry about that," he said, smiling at Jensen and hoping the dimples would do the trick. "Thank you for your help, Jensen."

He was halfway to the door when he heard Jensen clear his throat and then call out after him. 

"Hey, Jared?"

Jared turned around and saw Jensen coming around the counter, white teeth biting down into his lower lip and Jared hadn't seen him like that before, the way his shoulders were slightly hunched and Jared almost expected him to scrape his foot over the floor. 

"Yeah?"

Jensen took a deep breath but then he straightened up and met Jared's gaze head on.

"Am I the reason you're coming back here?"

The question surprised Jared enough that his answer was the honest one and not some polished excuse to hide his obsession with Jensen.

"Yes."

Jensen's eyes widened a bit at that but his slightly worried expression faded away and was replaced with a soft little smile.

"Not that I mind you spending your money here," Jensen said. "But you can ask me out if that's what you want."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was close to throwing up. 

He couldn't believe that he had asked Jared to ask him out, and that the alpha had agreed. In fact, he hadn't even seemed surprised when Jensen had told him. But then, he guessed it was something that was expected of the strong-willed omegas out there, the ones that had dreams that didn't focus on being rode hard and put away wet and pregnant. And now the hottest alpha Jensen had ever seen was on his way over to Jensen's place for a dinner Jensen had promised to prepare. No wonder Jared had looked surprised at that: most omegas didn't want to spend time in the kitchen and in the end Jensen had opted to order takeaway rather than start their first date with long discussions about why he had spent all day in the kitchen.

Jensen really blamed it all on Amy and her insistence that Jensen must be the reason that Jared kept returning, even going so far as to claiming Jared had been in the store but left without buying anything on one of Jensen's days off. It was the reason Jensen had dared to see if maybe she was right. So maybe Jared wouldn't be willing to give him everything he wanted, but if Jensen could have Jared he thought that maybe he could be okay with that. 

The chime of the doorbell made him jump and he forced himself to stop and pull in a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart before he made his way towards the door, stopping in front of the mirror to make sure his black jeans and cream-colored knitted sweater were free from spots. 

"Hello, Jared," he greeted when he opened the door and saw Jared waiting outside.

If Jensen had thought Jared looked good before it was nothing compared to the seeing him more relaxed, the usual suit replaced with black jeans and a dark blue button-down. 

"Thank you for inviting me over," Jared said when Jensen stepped aside to let him in.

For a moment Jensen looked around for a gift, a part of him expecting flowers but then he realized that was a stupid dream fed to him by old-fashioned romance novels and no alpha would bring flowers to an omega. Pushing that thought aside he led Jared into the small apartment.

"It's not much," Jensen said with a shrug. "Living room, bedroom is down the corridor, bathroom to the right. Do you want to eat in the kitchen or in front of the TV?"

Jensen really wanted to eat at the table, lit candles and everything but he wasn't really surprised at Jared's answer. 

"Oh, we can eat on the couch, maybe watch a movie?"

"Of course," Jensen said, walking into the kitchen and Jared followed him there, sniffing the air as he went. 

"Something smells amazing," he pointed out and Jensen nodded towards the containers of food waiting on the kitchen counter. "For awhile I almost thought you'd cook; this does make more sense."

Jensen was glad he hadn't prepared the lavish dinner he had first intended and he grabbed the boxes of steaming Thai food, carrying them back into the living room while Jared grabbed the ones still left on the counter. 

"I'll just grab the beer from the fridge," Jensen said, quickly moving back to grab them a bottle each before returning to the living room, sitting down next to Jared on the couch. "So you really spent all that money just to get a date?"

He watched as Jared reached past him, scooping up food first on Jensen's plate and then on his own and that small gesture of chivalry made Jensen smile softly and he dared to move closer to Jared until their knees were nudging together. 

"I do love my nephew," Jared said with a grin. "And my brother was pleased with all the gifts but yes, mainly I did it to get to meet you. I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Sap," Jensen commented with a matching grin. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Something with explosions?" Jared suggested, leaning back in the couch and clearly getting comfortable. 

Jensen thought about the vast collection of old-fashioned romantic movies but he didn't dare to say anything about it, instead turning on Netflix before handing Jared the remote. It was all about compromising after all, and Jensen could stand watching some action move if it meant he got to spend the evening with Jared. It was a decision he was surprisingly pleased with once the food was finished and the beers refilled and Jensen curled up by Jared's side. He thought the alpha looked surprised for a moment but then Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's shoulder, pulling him in even closer and the two of them settled in to continue watching Gerard Butler sneak around the White House and Jensen tried to feign interest in the movie.

It was one of the best evenings Jensen had ever had, movie aside, and each time he looked up at Jared he couldn't keep from smiling. So what if it wasn't perfect, and so what if maybe Jensen wouldn't be able to get everything he wanted from Jared. Something was better than nothing. 

-¤-

"I had a nice time."

Jared was leaning against the doorframe and Jensen saw his hand rise up slightly, like he wanted to touch but didn't really dare to. 

"I did as well," Jensen said, tilting his head back to look up at Jared. 

He really wanted a goodnight kiss but he wasn't sure about how to go about it, not really wanting to be like the modern omegas, even though he was sure that it was what Jared would expect of him. Instead he looked down, trying to figure out what he should do about it. 

"Jensen," Jared said quietly, moving closer. "I know I shouldn't be doing this and I hope you don't mind it but…"

Before Jensen had time to wonder Jared leaned in further and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. Jensen knew he should try to hold back but even with that small touch of lips he was unable to and without really thinking about it he pushed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and clinging to him. The kiss that should have been soft and innocent turned wet and needy within moments and Jensen found himself pushed up against the wall with Jared a solid weight against him. It was everything Jensen wanted, the way Jared's big hands came down to rest on his hips, tugging him even closer and Jensen let out a low whimper as he molded himself to Jared. 

At the sound though, Jared pushed him back and when Jensen looked up at the alpha he saw shock and something else written on the man's face and he backed out of the door, shaking his head. 

"I'm so sorry," Jared said. "Fuck, I never meant to go all alpha on you. Really, Jensen, I'm so terribly sorry!"

Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving Jensen standing alone in his apartment, lips still tingling from the kiss and the sense memory of how Jared had felt against him. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he slowly pushed the door shut and leaned against it. 

"Damn," he mumbled to himself. 

The kiss was everything he had hoped for and more, but he hadn't expected a kiss like that to end with him standing alone in his apartment. At least he knew there was no way he was not going to date Jared Padalecki. 

-¤-

"I'm sorry."

Jensen looked up to where Jared was standing in the doorway, hesitating to move closer. He had hoped Jared would have contacted him sooner than three days after their first date but even so he breathed out a sigh of relief that he was there.

"I'm not," Jensen answered honestly.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that," Jared went on, ignoring Jensen's words. "My only excuse is that it was the first time I ever kissed an omega, and my inner alpha got a bit overwhelmed and…."

"I liked it," Jensen said, ignoring the little gasp from the corner where Amy was eavesdropping. 

"You what?" Jared gasped, stopping mid-tirade. 

"We had a good evening," Jensen said, walking over to Jared. "I like you and I'm hoping you like me and with that comes kissing."

Jared still looked hesitant and Jensen forced himself to act the way the modern omegas would, taking charge even though it went against everyone of his instincts. Stepping up close to Jared he pushed up, pressing his lips to Jared's and letting his tongue sneak out to press at the seam of Jared's lips. The reaction came right away, one strong arm wrapping around his waist and the kiss turned deeper but this time it was deliberate and not only their emotions getting the better of them. He didn't know how long they kissed before he heard Amy clear her throat behind them.

"Jensen," she said when they pulled apart, Jensen slightly breathless. "How about you go for your lunch break?"

"Yeah," Jensen answered, knowing he was smiling rather dopily. "I think that's a good idea."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared watched Jensen curling up in the corner of the oversized couch and he couldn't stop himself from thinking that Jensen looked really good in Jared's apartment. He thought of how Jensen's eyes had widened when he saw Jared's big kitchen, fingers moving over the counters and Jared didn't think Jensen was aware of the pleased little smile on his lips. The smile had soured some when Jared had told him that he never really used the kitchen because when it came to household chores Jared was very much the stereotypical alpha male. 

"Pizza ordered," Jared told Jensen when he joined him on the couch. 

"We could actually cook dinner one of these days," Jensen suggested, moving in until he was sitting pressed to Jared's side. 

Jared was surprised by the way Jensen always fit himself up next to Jared if it was possible, but he didn't mind it. In the month that had passed since their first date he had found much pleasure in cuddling Jensen and at times he found himself wishing it was something they could do outside as well, but whenever he got the urge to pull Jensen close when they were out, he forced himself not to. It was one thing allowing himself to be a little bit alpha when it was just the two of them, but Jared would never humiliate Jensen by treating him like that out in public. Omegas had fought for their emancipation, Jared would do nothing to take that away from Jensen.

"You're thinking too much," Jensen said by his side, remote in one hand and Jared was surprised that his boyfriend stopped on a show about interior decorating. 

"Perhaps," Jared agreed because he really needed to stop noticing all the small things that made him think of Jensen as an omega. "I'm sorry, let's watch… Extreme Home Makeover?"

He couldn't really hide the surprise but Jensen remained silent and Jared chose not to say anything, instead settling in to watch the show, enjoying the feel of Jensen beside him. His boyfriend smelled sweetly of omega and Jared was surprised that he didn't mask the scent like so many other omegas did, hiding the alluring scent of fertility.

"Jared," Jensen said after awhile, eyes firmly locked on the TV. "Do you consider us...boyfriends?"

"I do," Jared said, smiling at the very thought but to his surprise Jensen's smile wasn't as bright as he had expected. 

Before omegas were anticipated, the relationship between alphas and omegas used to be labeled as mates and Jared's alpha side purred in satisfaction at thinking of Jensen as such but it was a term no one used anymore. He wanted to question Jensen about the small frown on his face but just then the door bell chimed, announcing the arrival of their dinner and Jared pushed it aside for the moment but it was something he knew they had to talk about later. 

-¤-

"Jesus," Jared groaned, trying to pull back some but Jensen's fingers were tangled in his hair, holding them together, and if he was honest with himself, Jared didn't want to pull away from the kiss. With Jensen practically on his lap, the scent of the omega was overwhelming and Jared had a hard time keeping control of himself. He had waited for weeks for Jensen to instigate things between them but Jensen had been holding back as well, until now. Jared groaned when Jensen did push himself up on Jared's lap, straddling him easily and Jared loved the firm weight of the omega above him. 

Jared had barely realized that his hands were gripping Jensen's hips tightly, the tips of his fingers brushing over the skin just above the waistline of Jensen's jeans. He was just about to get a grip on himself when Jensen pulled back and Jared looked up into half dazed eyes before Jensen tilted his head to the side, offering his neck to Jared in the most submissive move Jared had ever seen. 

"Jensen, don't," Jared protested weakly but he didn't let go of Jensen.

"Please," Jensen moaned softly, grinding down against Jared's crotch at the same time as he pushed his neck closer to Jared's lips. 

Jared managed to hesitate for a moment more before a deep growl left his lips and he leaned in to bite down hard on Jensen's neck at the same time as he let his hands slide down to cup Jensen's ass, grinding them together. Jensen was hard against him, his scent even stronger than Jared was used to and he was tugging at clothes before he could really stop to think about it. Jensen was right there with him, nimble fingers finding their way in under Jared's shirt and he gasped when Jensen's fingers brushed over his nipples. 

He could hear the sounds of fabric tearing but he wasn't sure if it was his own or Jensen and it didn't really matter when he suddenly had warm, freckled skin pressed up against him. Jensen's skin was slightly salty on his tongue, but under that there was a taste that was purely Jensen, something sweet and alluring that made Jared desperate for more. 

"I need you," he groaned, struggling to get up from the couch.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do, not with Jensen clinging to him and whining low when Jared tried to untangle them long enough to get them to the bedroom. He did manage in the end but they were barely through the door before Jared managed to get Jensen's jeans open and pushed down slender hips, groaning when the scent of arousal intensified.

"Wanted you like this," he heard Jensen mumble. "Want you to fuck me, god, can feel where you bit me. Your mark on me, so hot."

Jared knew it shouldn't be hot, it should be everything he as a modern alpha should be against but when he looked down he saw the bruise on Jensen's neck and his cock throbbed in response to seeing it. Marking Jensen up was just what he wanted and from the way Jensen was almost rubbing up against him he thought it might be just what Jensen wanted as well.

"I can smell how wet you are for me," Jared groaned, letting his fingers dip down into the cleft of Jensen's ass, gasping when he felt the wetness waiting for him there. "Are you really sure? 'Cause if I start this I might not be able to stop."

"Don't want you to stop," Jensen answered without a moments hesitation. "Knot me, Jared."

That was it. 

The last remnants of Jared's self-control shattered and he threw Jensen down on the bed. He hoped that the next time he got to have Jensen he would be able to take his time, worship and explore the body in front of him the way Jensen deserved but in that moment all he wanted was to get inside. Tearing off his own clothes he joined Jensen on the bed but before he could even start to think about how he wanted things to go, Jensen moved, shifting up on all fours and presenting Jared with an image that was all his wet dreams come true. 

"Fuck!" Jared managed to get out, staring down at Jensen.

In that position he could see where Jensen's natural lubricant was glistening in the muted light of the bedroom, his rim the most inviting shade of pink Jared had ever seen and even though he wanted to knot Jensen right away he _needed_ a taste. 

Jensen cried out in surprise when Jared licked over the rim, dipping his tongue inside and groaning when he felt the intimate taste of Jensen's body and felt the way his boyfriend pushed back against him. They were both reduced to their most basic instincts and Jared reached down to palm his own hard cock, getting another taste of Jensen before he couldn't take any more. 

"Gonna fuck you," he promised, pushing himself up until he was kneeling behind Jensen. "Gonna knot you so damn good, baby."

The pleasure of slowly pushing his hard cock into Jensen's body was so intense he had to stop for a moment before he popped his knot much too early. 

"Please," Jensen begged and Jared could feel him trying to push back. "Do it, I can take it. I want to take it all."

Jared pulled in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but there was no way he could. Not when the alpha inside was roaring and the next moment he slammed forward, burying himself all the way inside and both he and Jensen cried out in pleasure. Jensen was writhing on the bed beneath him, back arching and the perfect roundness of his ass pressed up against Jared, walls squeezing perfectly around his cock. 

He moved his hands from Jensen's hips up to the soft skin of his waist, gripping tightly and he reveled in the fact that it wasn't a fragile body beneath his. Jensen was strength and muscles under his hand, but more than that his omega body was made to take Jared and his knot with nothing but pleasure to gain from it. Jared pulled Jensen back on his cock, wet sounds filling the room as he fucked into Jensen hard enough for the both of them to slide forward on the bed.

"More, more," Jensen gasped. "Please Jay. Fuck, more. Want it…"

His knot was already swelling, Jensen's scent helping to wipe away all self-control and Jared continued to fuck into Jensen, feeling the way his growing knot pulled at the rim each time he pulled back, pushing against it with each thrust inside. It felt so good, being inside Jensen and hearing the omega so eagerly ask for more and Jared knew he should be ashamed of it, but there was no shame between them. Some part of him knew it was how things should be, alpha and omega together in the best kind of way. 

"Jen, baby," Jared groaned, and then, without even thinking about it. "Mate."

"Mate," Jensen answered with a shiver, pushing back hard and Jared's knot pushed inside, locking them together. 

The sound that left Jensen was nothing but a high-pitched keening and Jared could feel when he came, ass clamping down even harder around Jared's cock and knot, milking the orgasm out of him and it was Jensen's name on his lips when he collapsed forward, pressing Jensen into the bed and once more biting down on Jensen's neck as the orgasm pulsed through him. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's whole body felt heavy and lethargic, pleasure still weighing him down along with the way Jared was draped half over him, breathing against his neck. He had never felt more content than he did in that moment and he really wished things could remain like they were in that moment. For the first time, he felt perfectly okay with being omega, loving the way his body was made to fit together with an alpha. As long as Jared went all alpha on him in the bedroom, maybe Jensen could be okay with playing the emancipated omega in the rest of his life. 

"Jesus," Jared mumbled. "I can't believe I did that to you."

Of course things wouldn't last, Jensen should have known that but he still sighed and shifted until Jared got the hint and rolled them over so that they were spooning in the middle of the bed, Jared's knot still tying them together. 

"Do you think I did not enjoy it?" Jensen asked carefully. 

Jared's surprised laugh made the knot move in the most interesting of ways, making them both moan quietly. 

"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it, but I shouldn't let the alpha in me get the better of me like that."

Jensen cursed the way alphas looked at omegas, and the way Jared so clearly looked at himself as well. 

"How about in bed, we allow ourselves to be what we really are?" he suggested, hoping he would be able to talk Jared in to what he truly wanted. "No right or wrong, just...alpha and omega, accepting their natures."

"That's unheard of," Jared mumbled but Jensen could hear that he was thinking about it. "You really want that?" 

It wasn't in Jensen's nature to take the lead but he knew he had to and with a roll of his hips he made it perfectly clear just how much he wanted it. Jared's wrapped one arm tightly around Jensen's waist, holding him still.

"I believe you and damn, if you want it then yes. Fuck, yes!"

-¤-

Jensen closed the door behind him, leaning back against the door and taking a few deep breaths. Usually he would take the time to relax back into himself a bit, after having played the perfect modern omega during the day but that was not an option when he knew Jared would be arriving in less than two hours. It was a big deal to Jensen, inviting the alpha back to his apartment and this time he had no plans to order food. 

He wasn't sure how Jared would take to Jensen cooking for him but he knew he liked Jared enough to not like hiding things from him, and even though Jared might not understand everything, Jensen hoped he would understand enough.

Even though he was nervous he found himself relaxing when he started preparing the dinner. There was something about chopping up onions and mushrooms that just calmed his nerves and soon he was smiling, humming low to himself. The smell of garlic and tomatoes filled the kitchen and Jensen poured himself a glass of red wine while he continued to put his lasagna together, stirring his pots carefully while the oven heated up. 

"I'm not giving this up," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly his phone rang and Jensen frowned when he saw Jared's name on the display and he quickly answered, putting it on speaker so that he could continue to stir his bechamel sauce while he talked. 

"Hey Jared."

"Jensen, I got off early," Jared answered and Jensen thought he could hear joy in his boyfriend’s voice. "I didn't really feel like going home first and I was wondering...can I come over early?"

Looking around the kitchen Jensen hesitated. Even though he was making Jared dinner, he wasn't sure how it would be to have the man watching him while he cooked. It felt almost more intimate than sex between them did. 

"Jen? I don't have to if you don't…"

"Please," Jensen said quickly before he could change his mind. "Come over now."

"I'm so happy you said that," Jared answered. "I'm just around the corner. Should I bring anything?"

"No," Jensen said. "I got everything. I'll leave the door open for you."

"See you in a few minutes then."

The call ended and Jensen was left wondering what he had gotten himself in to, still stirring the sauce even though he was barely conscious of it. He made a quick run to unlock the door before he returned to the sauce, thoughts swirling in his mind. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before he heard the door open and Jared came into the kitchen, surprised look on his face. 

"You're cooking me dinner?" he asked, sniffing the air. 

"Us dinner," Jensen corrected, eyes firmly locked on his cooking as he started layering the lasagna together, adding a bit more cheese than the recipe called for. "There's wine on the counter if you want some."

He could tell that Jared was still watching him and he waited for all the questions and maybe even some teasing but all he got was a soft kiss to the nape of his neck before Jared moved to pour himself a glass of wine before coming to lean against the counter, watching Jensen cook. 

"Do you often do this?" Jared asked, something slow and hesitant to his voice. 

"Eat?" Jensen asked without looking up at him. 

"Jensen…"

Jensen sighed and poured the last of the bechamel sauce on top of the lasagna, spreading a thick layer of grated cheese on top before turning to look at Jared.

"I like cooking."

He could hear the defensive tone in his voice and he brushed some cheese crumbs off his fingers before reaching for his own wine glass.

"Really?" Jared asked in surprise. "I mean, I know you're an omega but I would never expect that you have to…"

"Stop," Jensen interrupted. "I'm not doing this because it's… No one expects an omega to do this, but I want to do this. It makes me feel good."

Jared tilted his head to the side and then his dimples popped when a smile lit up his face and the next moment he reached out to take Jensen’s glass and putting it down on the counter.

"Well then, I guess it's all okay."

The next moment his mouth closed over Jensen's and Jensen moaned into the wine-laced kiss, sighing when he fully managed to grasp how well Jared had taken to Jensen's revelation of his fondness for housework. But then, maybe Jared thought it was just a different little quirk of his. He managed to tear himself free to put the lasagna in the oven but the moment the oven door was closed he returned to making out with Jared; it seemed like a good way to pass time. 

-¤-

With lasagna consumed and a few glasses of wine downed, Jensen felt good as he sat pressed up against Jared's side in front of the TV. 

"Hmm, we're out of wine," Jared said when he added some more to both their glasses.

Jensen frowned at that, leaning forward to look at the now-empty bottle. Apparently they had both had more than just a few glasses, considering they had emptied two bottles between the two of them. 

"Guess we'll find other ways to pass time," Jensen answered.

It wasn't until the words were out that he realized just what he had said and when he turned to look at Jared he saw heat and lust in his boyfriend's eyes. In the time that had passed since their first knotting Jensen had pretty much had to talk Jared into letting go and actually let his alpha loose, but for the first time Jensen thought he wouldn't have to. 

Jared was tearing at his clothes before Jensen could really react, stripping Jensen bare and covering his chest in kisses and soft bites. Jensen's omega side rose up in answer and he could feel his own body relaxing, submitting to the way Jared claimed him. He wasn't small in any way, even less so for an omega, but Jared's frame and pure strength made Jensen feel small, cared for and needed. When Jared pushed him down on his back on the couch, Jensen went willingly, hissing when his jeans were roughly pulled off. His body was slick and ready and Jared wasted no time pushing his own clothes aside and Jensen barely had time to pull in a deep breath before Jared slammed into him with one hard thrust. 

"Fuck," Jensen gasped, eyes slamming shut.

No matter how wet he was, how much he needed it, there was no denying the burn of Jared's cock spreading him open but for once Jared didn't look worried, didn't ask how Jensen was doing. It was all Jensen could do to hold on, clinging to Jared and trying to muffle his moans against Jared's neck. 

"C'mon, want it," he managed to get out, shivering when Jared fucked him hard. 

"Yeah," Jared growled. "Gonna fuck you so good, baby. You want it so bad, don't you? Gonna fill you up. Damn, wanna see you swell with my child."

Jensen cried out in shock, pleasure and the surprise of those word bringing him close to orgasm much faster than he'd expected.

"Yes. Jay, do it."

It was all his dreams offered to him and he wanted it like he had never wanted before, could imagine his body changing to make way for a new life inside. The very thought of it was enough to make him beg, needing to feel what Jared was telling him even though he knew that it wasn't possible, not when Jensen was still on the birth control he had been taking since his first heat. 

"I want you to do it," he let out on a low whine. "I want it so… oh fuck…"

Jared's grip on his hips was hard enough that Jensen thought he might be left with the bruise he had always longed for, the visible claim of an alpha on his body. 

"Soon," Jared groaned. "See you all rounded with it. And then...do it all over again. Breed you so damn good, fill you up like you've never been full before... Tell me you want it."

He could feel the swell of Jared's growing knot pushing against his rim, enough to spread him wider on each thrust in but not enough to lock them together quite yet. 

"Yes!" he cried out. "Of course I want it...your baby inside me. Please, Jay."

Jared's hands clenched even tighter on Jensen's hips, pulling him closer and rolling his hips forward, knot pressing in slowly and Jensen could barely breathe under the onslaught of the intense pleasure. 

"Gonna love it," Jared got out between ragged breaths. "Running my hands over your body... feeling your…your belly rounded with my baby. Damn, gonna be so perfect...so fucking hot. You all heavy with my child - fuck - belly swollen with and you're gonna be fucking perfect, baby. All mine."

His teeth closed down on Jensen's neck, biting and sucking, drawing blood to the skin and Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared's neck, needing to hold him close. Jared's lips moved up, kissing over the pulse point and Jensen shivered under the touch. 

"Yours," he agreed, pushing his hips up. 

Jared pushed his hand down between them and Jensen was just about to protest because there was nothing better than coming when Jared pushed the knot inside. To his surprise Jared spread one big hand wide over Jensen's belly, like he could imagine what it would feel like if Jensen was pregnant. That combined with Jared knotting him at the same time as he bit down hard on the place where shoulder and neck connected was enough to push Jensen over the edge. The orgasm was strong enough for his vision to white out and he got lost in the pleasure of it, his mind focused on the knot inside him, the pulsing of come filling him up and the hand pressing on his belly. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was perfectly tight around him, ass squeezing around Jared's knot, dragging the orgasm out of him. At times he could barely believe that he got to have someone like Jensen, so willingly submissive in bed and so strong and amazing out of it. Slowly coming back to himself he looked down at Jensen and he couldn't stop from being surprised by the pleased smile on Jensen's face. While Jensen had told Jared he could alpha out in bed if he wanted to, it was one thing to do that but another completely to talk about breeding the way Jared had done. He was just about to ask forgiveness when he realized that Jensen had been begging for it and when he thought about it he was sure that Jensen's orgasm had come more from Jared's hands in his belly than the knot filling him up. 

"Jen," Jared said slowly once his heartbeat had slowed down. 

It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, trying to hold himself up above Jensen on the couch but when Jensen looked up at him, green gaze still slightly glazed, there was no place Jared would rather be. 

"Hmmm?" Jensen mumbled, his legs still wrapped around Jared's hips. 

"What I said there…"

He could feel Jensen tense up and he couldn't stop his hips from twitching slightly when already tight muscles clamped down ever harder around him. 

"Don't apologize," Jensen pleaded. 

"I didn't plan to," Jared answered and to his own surprise he realized he was being honest. "You're not like other omegas out there."

A blush crept up Jensen's cheeks but he nodded his agreement to that, biting down on his lower lip as he looked up at Jared.

"Are we really having this conversation now?"

Jared looked down their bodies to where they were tightly locked together, his knot feeling Jensen up while his come slowly pulsed into his omega, his mate. 

"We're not going anywhere, I don't see why we shouldn't have it right now," Jared pointed out. 

He continued to press slow kisses down Jensen's neck, feeling him shiver beneath him and in that moment Jared realized he was in love with the omega he had been dating for weeks. 

"What do you want?" Jared asked. "Between you and me, where do you want this to go?"

Jensen looked away at those word but Jared cupped his hand over Jensen's cheek, tilting his head back until they could lock gazes. In Jensen's eyes he could see all his own fears and worries mirrored but he thought there was something more there as well.

"We shouldn't talk about this now," Jensen protested. "What if you don't like my answer?"

"What if I do?" Jared countered. "What if I like the fact that you want me to knock you up?"

He was met with a shocked expression on Jensen's face and he could barely hide his smirk when he watched Jensen's gaze fall down to where Jared's hand was still resting on his belly. Jared took the time to rub soothing circles into warm skin, feeling Jensen shiver beneath him.

"It's not natural for an omega to want the things I want," Jensen muttered. 

Jared had already realized that Jensen was different, but it hadn't been that obvious before that evening. Suddenly puzzle pieces slotted together and Jared realized just how much he had underestimated Jensen, how strong he really was. 

"But it's what you want," Jared said, shifting to get them more comfortable. "I should have known, should have seen it. You're not like other omegas."

"This modern world doesn't fit me," Jensen mumbled. "Now omegas are supposed to want to work, to be empowered and not be ruled by their biology and then there's me…"

Jared thought about it, what Jensen was slowly revealing to him and he felt like a new world was opening up to him. It was the alpha in the back of his mind, the one he had always pushed to the side, that roared in approval at the thought of a willing omega. 

"And then there's us," Jared corrected him. "I thought you hated working in the baby store, because it was old-fashioned for an omega. But...it's where you want to be?"

Jensen shook his head, sighing quietly. 

"It's painful," Jensen admitted. "Seeing all the couples coming in, having what I want."

Jared pulled free then, soothing Jensen with a kiss when he hissed out in discomfort and he pulled him up off the couch. Neither of them spoke as they got dressed again but the second Jensen pulled his t-shirt into place Jared grabbed him and pulled him close, spreading one hand over Jensen's belly again.

"I can give you this," he said. "I want to have this with you. You know, it was never an option for me, not something I could even dream about...so I never did. But you…"

Jensen looked down at Jared's hand on his belly and Jared thought he could see the thoughts flittering through Jensen's head.

"Why?" Jensen asked. 

It was one of the most stupid questions Jared thought he'd ever heard, until he realized there was something he still needed to tell Jensen, apart from promising him the future. 

"Because I love you."

"You love me?"

Jared frowned at the surprise written so clearly on Jensen's face because while neither of them had said it out loud before, he really thought his feelings for Jensen had been quite obvious but apparently that wasn't the case. 

"Of course I love you, how could I not?" Jared asked with a smile.

"You don't know me," Jensen protested. "We've not been dating that long and…"

"I know enough of you to love you," Jared said firmly.

Jensen pulled free then, talking a few steps away before hiding his face in his hands, pulling in deep breaths before he looked back at Jared.

"I'm more than this," he said. "I want kids, loads of them, and I don't want to work. It's not me. I love cooking and cleaning, I love tending to flowers and making curtains and… I'm a homemaker, Jared. I'm not an emancipated omega, my biology is who I am."

Jared stared at the man in front of him and he thought he saw the real Jensen for the first time.

"Barefoot and pregnant all the way, huh?" he blurted out, biting his tongue the second he realized what he had just said. 

To his surprise Jensen looked sad, a glimmer of hurt in his eyes and Jensen started to shift away from him. Having none of that Jared quickly stepped close, stopping Jensen with one hand around his wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please. You bared yourself to me, I did not mean to be so rude about it. And you? You're amazing and I want all of this. We'll have so many kids together, you and I."

"You can't do this for me," Jensen said sadly. "You'll regret it and…"

"I will never," Jared said with a laugh, tugging Jensen in close. "This? It's what every alpha wants but none of them ever admit to wanting. I always wanted kids, but you know omegas seldom want kids, and never more than one. But you and I want the same thing. And I have the job for it, I can support us and you can stay home. You can be happy. Happy together with me, Jensen. Please say yes."

He could see Jensen thinking about it, emotions changing from sadness to surprise before sliding into something that looked a lot like hope. 

"I think I've taken my last birth control then," Jensen said, handing Jared everything he had never dared to hope for.

 

\- Epilogue -

Parking the car in the driveway Jared was already smiling, looking forward to a long weekend home and when he walked up the driveway he was already itching to get to see Jensen. When he opened the door, toeing out of his shiny black shoes and discarding his suit jacket as he went, he called out for his mate. 

"Jen? Baby?"

A quick look into the kitchen showed an empty room, but the scent from the slow cooker reached him and his mouth watered at the thought of one of Jensen's creations. In the months since they had bought the house together, Jared knew he had gotten used to being spoiled. But as tempting as the slowly cooking dinner was, he wanted to find Jensen first. Walking through the house he noticed all the ways Jensen had turned the once-empty house into a home and he smiled at the pictures on the wall next to the stairs, each and every one of them taken by Jensen himself. 

"Jensen?" he called out but he still didn't get an answer and he frowned as he made his way to their bedroom, a hard knot forming in his belly. 

Just as worry was about to get the better of him, he pushed the door open and found Jensen curled up at the head of the bed, arms wrapped around the swell of his belly even in sleep. Jared stopped to look at him, taking in pale skin and how very tired Jensen looked.

"I'm home," he mumbled softly when he moved across the room to sit down beside Jensen on the bed.

"Hmm?" Jensen yawned and blinked a few times, eyes unfocused for a few moments before he smiled up at Jared. "You're home."

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked, reaching to cup one hand over Jensen's rounded belly. 

"Good," Jensen answered a bit too quickly. 

"Jen, I know you love cooking, and I know you love tending to our home, but you look exhausted."

Jensen frowned and looked down at Jared's hand on his belly but then he nodded slightly and stretched, neck popping as he did so. 

"I didn't know being pregnant would be quite this tiresome," he admitted. "I swear, they're kicking all the time and I just can't get rest. But I made dinner."

Jared know how much pride Jensen took in keeping the home and something told him there was more to Jensen's tiredness than what he seemed willing to reveal. 

"You always make dinner," Jared said, leaning in to kiss Jensen and for a few long minutes they got lost in the slick slide of tongues. 

"My mom called," Jensen said when they finally parted. 

Their parents kept being the dark clouds in their otherwise sundrenched lives. Jensen's parents were furious with him for caving to his omega nature while Jared's parents disliked that he had chosen such an old-fashioned boyfriend. Jared had known it wouldn't be easy for them but when he looked down at his heavily pregnant mate, he really thought it all was worth it. Parents’ displeasure or friends’ inability to understand didn't matter, not when Jensen was heavy with their first children, two little lives growing inside him. 

"Maybe she'll change her mind once she meets the twins," Jared suggested. 

He really hoped that would be the case; he wanted both their parents to see how good an alpha and an omega could be together, to see that following one's nature wasn't something bad. 

"Hopefully," Jensen answered, stroking over his belly. 

Jared pushed Jensen's sweater up, needing to run his hands over taut skin and he watched Jensen shiver as Jared's hands moved over his rounded belly. 

"I dont care what anyone says," Jared mumbled. "You're fucking perfect, just the way you are. The perfect omega."

A small laugh left Jensen's lips and he lifted one hand to run his fingers through Jared's hair and Jared heard the change in his mate's breathing.

"Perfect for you," Jensen answered.

"No, just perfect in general," Jared corrected. 

He tugged Jensen's down from his sitting position until he was splayed out in the middle of the bed and Jared smiled when he saw the loose sprawl of Jensen's body. Jensen still looked exhausted, but a flush of arousal was bringing color to his pale skin and his legs were slightly parted. Jared wanted to take his time though, wanting to feel the way Jensen's body was changing to grant room for the new lives growing inside him. 

"When is dinner ready?" Jared asked even as he slid down the bed until he could press an open-mouthed kiss to Jensen's belly. 

Jensen looked over at the clock on the bedside table, small frown on his face as he considered and Jared wondered just how long Jensen had been sleeping. 

"It's an hour still," Jensen answered. 

An hour, that was good enough time to do just what Jared had in mind and without a word he continued to press kisses over Jensen's belly, stroking over taut skin and marvelling in the way he could feel the twins move inside. There was nothing better than coming home to _their_ house, getting to see and feel Jensen again and knowing that Jared had all the things he'd wanted but never allowed himself to really think about. 

"Jay?" Jensen asked, pushing slightly at Jared's shoulder. 

Jared didn't respond, too busy exploring the changes in Jensen's body, something he did the every day and no matter how tired he was, Jensen always smiled and pushed up into the touch.

"I’ve got good news," Jared said after several long minutes of silence. 

"Oh? What…what kind of news?" Jensen got out and Jared smiled at the hitch in his breath. 

"I finished the case I was working on; I don't have to go in to work tomorrow so I’ve got a long weekend coming up."

To his surprise Jensen pushed him away and sat up on the bed, looking at Jared and there was a hopeful smile on his lips. 

"Can we go away somewhere? I have been inside too much lately."

Jared knew Jensen seldom ventured outside their big garden alone, for all that Jensen wanted the life they had Jared knew it could be hard for him to have people frown at his belly and he knew their families weren't the only ones judging the two of them.

"There's this spa hotel," Jared answered slowly. "I found it online earlier today and I called them. They're very omega-friendly and we could spend the entire weekend in the hot tub, I want to spoil you rotten."

"Omega-friendly?" Jensen said with a nod. "I like the thought of that. But you don't need to guard me, I don't mind people looking. Not when I'm with you."

"And why is that?" Jared asked, running his hands over Jensen's thighs to pull at the soft sweatpants he wore. 

"Because you and me? We're perfect," Jensen mumbled. "We are what alphas and omegas should be."

Jared continued to slowly strip Jensen bare and when his mate moved to straddle him, full swell on his belly clearly on display, Jared was sure that Jensen was right.

The two of them were pretty damn perfect. 

-¤-


End file.
